This invention relates to a disposable box made of thick paper, for collecting used sanitary cotton, paper etc. and more particularly to a disposable folding box for such menstruous filthy goods and the support structure thereof which is to be used in a toilet of, for example, hotel, department store, air port, etc.
Heretofore, a box for filthy goods of this type is made of an enameled iron plate or of a porcelain. Such box requires a cleaning job at least once in a day depending on how frequently it is used. Such cleaning job is much time and labour consuming. For example, it requires such elaborate job as checking whether a container is used or not, collecting a used container, taking out filthy goods from containers and disposing them, cleaning and disinfecting containers, distributing containers in toilets and so on. These jobs require not only much time and labour, but also, a person who engages in this kind of job is always bothered with upleasant feeling during the working time. Therefore, a labour charge for such person is necessarily high which in turn, results in burden, not so great though, or a neck for business operation in a sense.